Never Again
by tornintopiecesx
Summary: She promised herself to never love him again. But some promises are harder to keep than others. BL
1. Prologue:Ignorance is bliss

Wow, I finally started a story! You should all be proud haha. Well this only happened thanks to **Ella**, the bestest beta ever, and **Hannie **who without herI would still be staring at the computer screen without an ending. And** Chloe **for having to listen to me complain about this story everyday and now being computer-less :(. Well to list everyone I've complained to this story about would be a lot, so I love you all!

Oh and Kelly Clarkson's new song. Amazing. So if you haven't already heard it, go listen right now. It's love.

-----

_**Prologue **_

_**"Ignorance is bliss…"**_

Pain. That was the only sensation Brooke felt as she lay on her grimy bathroom floor. Sure she was in physical pain. Her feet were killing her after running home in boots that were so not made for walking. But the overwhelming pain she was feeling had nothing to do with that. Because the thing was her feet would heal. They would hurt like hell for a while but she would get over it. Too bad she couldn't say the same for the pain in her heart. To have to experience either type of pain would be unlucky. But to be in both? Well, you're pretty much screwed.

---

_Raindrops splattered on the pavement outside Brooke Davis' apartment. Normally Brooke hated this kind of weather. She would stay curled up in room or go to the place she loved most in the world—the mall. But today even with the thunder and lighting striking through her window she couldn't help but smile._

_Because today was going to be the best day of her life. She could feel it. And for Brooke Davis, the girl who had 'NSYNC perform at her 8__th__ birthday and who took a private jet to Paris just because she needed a new dress, well the day must be pretty special. _

_Today would be the day she finally became the future Mrs. Lucas. Scott. Just thinking about it sent shivers through her spine. She knew she was getting ahead of herself but all the signs were there. She had watched enough TV to know what was happening. Lucas had been strangely distant and detached all week. And if that wasn't a big enough indication, Rachel, who might as well live in Tiffany's she was there so often, saw Lucas buying an engagement ring. To say she was excited would be the understatement of the year. The doorbell rang, awakening Brooke from her trance. _

_With one final check in the mirror, she hurriedly ran to open the door. But instead of her soon to be fiancé, all she saw was a letter on her doorknob in Lucas' chicken scratch with the words 'Brooke I'm sorry'._

_She stood there in the rain in shock, not really sure what any of this meant. Until she saw his car still parked down the block and she started running. She didn't care that her really expensive new Jimmy Choo boots were now ruined or that her Armani dress now probably looked like it was from Wal-Mart. She just needed an explanation._

"_Lucas!" She screamed trying to be heard over the raging wind. She surprised herself with how quickly she had caught up to him. She reached his car door out of breath and turned to look at him. _

_And as she stared into those ocean blue eyes she finally awoke to the truth. There was somebody else. It wasn't her. The ring, the engagement, the flowers; none of them were for her. She looked in disbelief, tears clouding her vision as she tried to see his reaction. But she couldn't see anything; her whole world was falling down and the man who had said he would always save her, well; he wasn't going to do that anymore. The night had turned into a nightmare and Brooke just wished she could wake up._

_Brooke wanted to cry out; to scream so loud the whole street would come outside. She tried so hard for a noise; any noise to escape out of her mouth yet nothing came. A long empty silence, with just their gazes electrified in the moment. She knew this might be her last chance, her last chance to ask why. Still nothing happened. _

_All she could do was listen to the roar of the engine as his car, and he himself, roared down the road and right out of her life._

---

So not exactly happy BL. But this is a Brucas story I promise.


	2. Never Again Will I Hear You

Well three months and I'm still breathing. Ha. So I am ridiculously sorry for taking so long. But real life is a bitch, and I should not have started this story in the middle of the year. Anywayy now that its summer I'll definitely be better.

Ok so first, everyone stop what you are doing and give Ella a hug. No seriously do it. She has had to listen to me complain about this chapter since April. Ranting and brainstorming in the middle of the night and Ella I love you! Best beta ever! Camilla! We need more hugs people. She made this chapter so much less crappy, and I love her too. You guys are both too amazing at life. Chloe and Hanners you guys know why, you would be in here, so I don't want to take up more room. But I love you guys so much and you always are there to help me so even more hugs haha. Oh and this chapter is for Cass ;). Well mostly just the beginning.

So to end this incredibly long AN, mostly thanks to those of you who read and reviewed. They all meant so much to me and I loved them all. Hopefully people are still reading this…OH last thing I promise. Kelly's cd came out today. So I pretty much suggest you all buy it. Now on to the trainwreck…..

Chapter 1:

"Never again will I hear you. Never again will I miss you. Never again will I fall to you. Never."

"Good morning sunshine!" Sunlight slowly trickled through the shades, awaking Brooke from her deep slumber.

"What time is it?" Brooke mumbled burying her head into her blankets.

"It's Seven twenty thirty three."

Brooke groaned. "Peyton! Why the hell are you here at the crack of dawn for?"

"What's the matter? Is it too early?"  
"Too early? Are you kidding me? We don't need to be at work until 9. Its 7:23. We have more than enough time. And I was having such a good dream too."

"I don't care. It's already seven. We need to get out of here as quickly as possible, or Anna is going to freak. You know the traffic is insane on Fridays."

Brooke grumbled, finally giving in, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"You don't want to hear about my dream?" Brooke feigned shock as she grabbed her black Prada pants with the Dolce and Gabbana matching top.

"Fine, tell me about your dream." She laughed. There was no point of even arguing about it. Brooke was going to tell her either way.

"Ok so I was on this boat right? And all of a sudden the boat was sinking! And there was this really hot guy there; he kind of looked like Leonardo DiCaprio. And-"  
"Brooke! Do you honestly think I've never seen Titanic?"

"Well you never saw The Notebook until we were friends, so I figured I had a shot. So fine, maybe that wasn't what I was dreaming about." Brooke grinned wickedly as she ran a brush through her hair. "But Leonardo DiCaprio was definitely there" She threw her head back laughing as a pillow was thrown in her direction. The smile fell from her face, but she quickly recovered. It seemed to happen often. She would have a fleeting moment of happiness but it would disappear. It was as if she was no longer capable of enjoying herself without suffering the repercussions of what he had done to her.

"Brooke, are you ok?" Her friend looked concerned. In the six months they had been friends, and she knew there was a back-story. Some reason she hated talking about her past. Why she wasn't interested in any guys since she moved here. Even though the two had become instant friends, she didn't intend on meddling. Brooke needed her time, and she understood that. But as she sprawled herself out on Brooke's bed, knowing she was going to be there a while, she couldn't help but hope Brooke would open up soon.

"Ugh, its going to rain later," she groaned, glaring at the television.  
Brooke waltzed out of the bathroom grabbing her Chloé purse along the way.

"P. Sawyer you are not just sitting there! We're going to be late!"

---

"Thank goodness you're finally here! Do you know what day today is Brooke? I'll tell you, it's September 1st! The day when all the major designers show Vogue their fall collections! And you are seriously coming in late!" Lance grabbed her arm, guiding her in the right direction.

"Meet you around 7 for dinner?" Peyton called walking the other way.

"Of course," Brooke called back while being mobbed in the middle of Times Square.

"Girl, keep up! It's crazy up there!"

Brooke tried to focus on the busy day ahead of her but couldn't think. The date Lance had mentioned earlier had stuck with her. September 1st. That was the day she had planned her wedding. She tried to push those thoughts away as she and Lance rode the elevator to the 16th floor. She wasn't going to think about it. Or _him_. Although, technically this day didn't even start with him. She had decided it when she was seven. The August days before had been unbearably hot that year. And then September rolled around. And it was no longer so unbearably hot. It was cool, in between summer and fall. The location of her wedding had been checked off her list that same year. In the center of Tree Hill sat an old abandoned church. Legend has it the church was haunted, kept untouched for hundreds of years. Well, being six, Brooke didn't know what an urban myth was. And even if she did, it was hardly as though she would listen. She was Brooke Davis. And Brooke Davis did as she pleased. The walls of the ceiling were meticulously handcrafted, the stained glass shining through the hall. The pews sat empty and dusty, after all of those years remaining unkempt.

And when she got to high school? Well that was when she picked the guy. She knew from the moment she saw him, she was in love. Yeah, it was very cliché, and if it hadn't happened to her she probably wouldn't believe it. But in his light blue Lacoste polo that made his eyes pop and Abercrombie and Fitch khaki shorts that were a little too short on him, showing off his 6'2 frame, she knew she was done. It wasn't just a love at first sight romance. They had many adventures as friends before anything romantic happened.

She shrugged those memories off again, trying to listen to Lance. But she couldn't help but drift back to the same place she always did.

They started dating on and off their sophomore year of high school. They were the prom King and Queen. They went to college together. They were the perfect couple. In fact, they were almost _too _perfect. Of course, it was now that Brooke realized that. But at the time she thought she was the luckiest person in the world. And well, karma's a bitch. Or at least six months ago it was.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, are you listening to me?" Lance's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head as he suddenly realized Brooke was 10 feet behind him.

"I just told Summer to go get you coffee. Maybe then you can finally wake up!"

"I'm sorry. What did I miss?" Brooke sat down at her desk sheepishly, grabbing a pencil.

"Well you'll never guess who Richard, from PR, hooked up with last night." Lance whispered trying to be discreet.

"Are you kidding me? That was the urgent message? But Bitchy Richie got some? Really?" Brooke laughed, eager to find a distraction from thoughts of Lucas. There it was. The first time she thought his name in months. Ok that was a lie. But it was the first time that day, so she was definitely making progress.

"Oh Brooke thank goodness I found you!" The high-pitched squeak of Brooke's assistant seemed only audible by a dog. Yes, that's right she had an assistant. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was dumb luck. Either way, luck seemed to be on her side ever since she came to the Big Apple. Peyton had been her lifesaver. She was the girl next door…literally. Brooke had met her the first day and they had become instant friends. But seriously, she loved Peyton, but that wasn't where the karma came in. Peyton happened to be a photographer for Vogue magazine. Yes, that's right Vogue. And it just so happened that the fashion editor had stormed out the week before and they were still looking for a replacement. Enter Karma. It was like the mother ship was calling her home. Brooke Davis, fashion editor at Vogue. In just six months she had proved herself in the real world. And she had actually made a name for herself in the fashion world. She stood up looking to see where her assistant went. She felt the hot sensation of coffee as it hit her before she located the girl. She turned around looking into the guilty eyes of her one and only assistant, Summer.

The tears threatening to escape throughout the day now seemed to reach their breaking point. It wasn't as though the day had started differently from any other. And yet, it was all too much for Brooke.

"Anna needs to see you in her office as soon as possible." Summer smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles on her skirt. Please. It wasn't like she had just had a steaming cup of coffee poured all over her.

"Do I have time to change?" Brooke glanced down at the once ivory colored silk top, now stained the color of a mocha frappuccino.

"No, she's been expecting you. You better go right now."

She knocked three times before just letting herself in. God knows the Nazi would never answer her own door. She was a professional after all.

"Hello Ms. Wintour you wanted to see--" her voice slowly trailed off as her eyes settled upon someone other than the editor-in-chief.

'Calm down Brooke. You're seeing things.' She tried coaching herself through breathing in and out. It had obviously been because she had been thinking about him all day. And that had been something she had been trying, though unsuccessfully, to avoid lately. He wasn't actually standing in her boss' office. He wasn't actually in New York. She just really needed to get some more sleep.

"Miss Davis if you treat all your male clients this way, we may have a problem," her boss drawled glaring down at her through her half moon rims. See it wasn't him. It was a male client. Why did she think for one minute that he would have anything to do with Vogue? He just happened to have the same hair and the same eyes…

"Miss Davis, meet your newest client. Mr. Lucas Scott."

--

Sooo after all this time and this chapter still sucks. But it's not Peyton! I think that's all that really happened in this chapter. But I didn't want to give away too much. But trust me, you'll find out who it is soon enough ;)


	3. Don't say, you simply lost your way

_I should spend about a quarter of a page apologizing for completely and totally abandoning this story. Butttt I really am sorry that I suck. Between school and actually having a life this summer I've been so stressed and then I've gotten the computer taken away from me many times….its been a disaster haha. _

_But seriously, your reviews mean so so much. And thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. Hopefully there is some hope left for this story haha. And of course Ella is amazing. Who started helping me with this chapter around…I'd say May. And Ellie for helping me sooo much today! And Chloe and Hannie for just being amazing at life. _

_I'm warning you all right now. It's not well written. It's short. And most of it makes no sense hahaha. But for the two people still planning on reading this chapter….enjoy!_

--

_**Chapter 2: Don't say, you simply lost your way…**_

Cinderella. For most little girls, their dream was to grow up and become her. They envisioned themselves having their very own fairy-god mother, going to the ball, meeting their Prince Charming and living happily ever after. But, naturally, Brooke Davis wasn't most little girls. This didn't mean to say she didn't wish for happy endings. She just wasn't interested in her story paralleling Cinderella's. She didn't have any siblings, let alone evil stepsisters and was far from the girl who cleaned up after anyone. No, Brooke Davis had her own plan. She would be an original Disney Princess. And she wouldn't have a silly name like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, it would just be Brooke. And it wouldn't be unrealistic with mermaids and talking fish. Because at six years old, the same year she planned her wedding, Brooke Davis knew she would fall in love and live happily ever after. Standing in her boss' office, staring blankly between her boss and her ex however, she realized…. Cinderella would have been better. Way better.

--

Brooke stood still, frozen in shock. She was torn. A part of her, a large part, just wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as she could. And honestly, if this had been six or seven months ago, she probably would have. That was probably the only thing keeping her there at that very moment. She had a job. She had responsibilities. She couldn't just walk away. She was Erin Brockovich, Rachel Green. Did she want to go over and slap Lucas? Absolutely. Did she want him to suffer the pain and embarrassment she had? Hell yes. But the way karma was treating her lately, she thought maybe, hopefully, this would all come back to bite him in the ass.

"Well Ms. Davis, I don't have all day here." Anna perched her glasses further to the tip of her nose, raising her eyebrows.

"Wha-What is the story?" She stammered, her thoughts still running a million miles a minute.

"Miss Davis you are the fashion editor. Therefore it is a fashion story." Anna rolled her eyes, motioning her assistant over.

"But-" Brooke tried to intervene, more confused then ever. It was one thing Lucas being there in her office. But a fashion article? And why, of all people in the world, Lucas Scott?

"You'll have full details tomorrow Miss Davis. In the meantime, will you kindly escort Mr. Scott in the hall we have other clients waiting. Thank you"

Brooke was given no chance to speak as the bitch, whoops, boss, swiveled her chair so that she was facing the complete opposite direction of Brooke.

Brooke cleared her throat trying to prepare what she could say. She was going to be calm and collected. She would say thanks, but no thanks. She would-

"Ms. Davis, this is a very important client or I would not be assigning them to you. Does there seem to be a problem with these arrangements?" The huge diamond rock glistening on her left hand, just made Brooke want to decline even more. Her feet reacted first, and she flew out of the office as fast as any girl in heels could muster without falling all over themselves.

"Brooke…" Lucas trailed off trying to keep up with Brooke's rapid pace as she flew out of the stuffy office. Even with the air conditioner on full blast, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Just seeing him suffocated her. She had to get out. He grabbed her arm pulling her back toward him.

"I'm sorry. Do you happen to see any problems with these arrangements?" Brooke whirled around, suddenly brought fully back to life. Who the hell did he think he was? Trying to talk to her like nothing was wrong. Like he hadn't broken her heart and thrown it across Tree Hill.

"What the hell are you doing here Lucas? Why are you in New York City? And why the hell are you here?" All the questions flooding her thoughts came pouring out, drawing a crowd around the two of them.

"Brooke…I'm sorry." He looked to the ground, as though he was at a loss for words.

"Oh my Kelly Clarkson who is this?" Lance scurried up next to Brooke staring appreciatively at Lucas, who was awkwardly shifting his feet at the newfound attention.

"Well hello gorgeous! Are you new here? Here, let me show you around!" Lance grabbed Lucas' arm while literally squealing. Lucas however, stayed firmly rooted to his spot in the ground. It was bad enough Brooke Davis was here. Brooke Davis. The one that got away. But a man hitting on him? This was all too much to take in at once. And Brooke's questions still echoed through his mind. Should he tell her?

"Now Lance. Obviously, he'll feel more comfortable if I show him around. And you are very busy." Summer, still looking extremely coffee free, quickly removed Lance's hand and replaced it with her own.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the scene unfolding in front of her. Some things would never change. She saw this as her clear opportunity to get the hell out of there. Unfortunately for her and everyone else in that cramped hallway, Lucas hadn't taken his eyes off of her once. She felt him enter the elevator before she had a chance to leave. Oh how very Grey's Anatomy.

"Brooke please. Give me two seconds and I promise I'll leave you alone." For the first time that day she looked into his eyes. And she wished she hadn't. They looked so honest and sincere she could practically feel herself falling all over again.

"You still haven't told me what the hell you are doing here Lucas." Brooke tried to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"I'm getting there." He breathed heavily searching for the right words. The elevator doors flew open but Lucas quickly pressed the button for the top floor. Brooke didn't even object. She may have been angry but that didn't mean she wasn't curious about what he had to say.

"Basically they are doing a spread on young new authors. And I guess you…" He laughed nervously still unsure of what to say, looking out the glass elevator at the skyscrapers beside them. "I guess you are going to help…I'm not really sure. I guess you are going to do whatever you normally do. Because she said that you are the best."

She loved the way he rambled when he was nervous. And the way—no! She didn't love any of it! He was an asshole. Period. End of story. The awkward silence seemed to stretch forever as Brooke tried to compose herself. She was already nauseous enough just from seeing Lucas, and now they were on their way back down the elevator again. When they finally reached the ground floor Brooke flew out before Lucas would even have a chance to react.

"I'm sorry. I need air." And with that she was gone. Ugh. Why was she always the one apologizing. She had nothing to apologize for. Why did this day even start? If only she really had slept through her alarm. If only Peyton had never woken her up. She could have still been dreaming of Leonardo DiCaprio…

"Sawyer. Lunch break. Now."

"Brooke, its not even ten o'clock!" Peyton glanced up from her sketches.

"And your point is?" Brooke was already grabbing Peyton's coat and pushing her out the door.

Peyton may not have known Brooke for long, but she could tell that something was up.

"Nothing. Let's go.

--

"I mean, can you believe that? What are the odds?" Brooke threw her hands in the air after she relayed the entire story back to Peyton.

"He's going to be my Barbie!" She couldn't help but laugh. This is because she kept rambling that karma was giving her exactly what she deserved. She was happy now. If only she knew what she did to deserve this.

"Brooke, I'm sure it will be fine. Who knows? Maybe you guys can be friends. Brooke?" Peyton stopped realizing Brooke was about four feet behind her.

"What's wrong?"

But Brooke couldn't speak. She couldn't think. There, in the lobby of her office of all places, was Lucas Scott. With his arms around a seemingly large bellied, ex-best friend, skank whore. Rachel.

Disney classic? Hardly. Horror movie? Much more probable.

--

_Actually I've been loving Rachel in the show. Butttt this is going to be interesting. And I don't know. I don't think I'm doing that much over this Christmas break so I may even update again. .Maybe. Let's not get carried away haha. _

_But I would love you forever if you told me what you think. Because I know what I think. And its not pretty lol. Reviews would make me extremelyyyyyyyyy happy!_

_xo emmy_


End file.
